


the kindness of strangers

by vellutonero



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всегда знал, что с первого дня их знакомства именно на его долю выпало собирать и любовно склеивать осколки, в которые Майлз превращал Басса. Каждый раз, когда Мэтисон использовал лучшего друга и не задумывался над этим, Джереми тоже приучил себя не задумываться, воспринимая эту работу как неоплатный долг перед обоими. Жизнь за жизнь, око за око, он все равно мало на что годился помимо этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kindness of strangers

После того, как Майлз сбежал, Джереми чувствовал себя как единственный выживший в эпицентре взрыва атомной бомбы. Он всегда знал, что с первого дня их знакомства именно на его долю выпало собирать и любовно склеивать осколки, в которые Майлз превращал Басса. Каждый раз, когда Мэтисон использовал лучшего друга и не задумывался над этим, Джереми тоже приучил себя не задумываться, воспринимая эту работу как неоплатный долг перед обоими. Жизнь за жизнь, око за око, он все равно мало на что годился помимо этого.  
Сутки Монро никого к себе не подпускал, заперевшись в спальне и, хотя никаких доказательств тому не было, - смешивая слезы с водкой. Джереми стучался время от времени, и обычно в дверь летело бьющееся, звук битого стекла и керамики ни с чем не спутаешь. Когда Басс кинул в дверь книгой, было ясно, что можно заходить и не опасаться. Откуда Джереми знал, что его не встретит пуля в лоб... возможно, к этому моменту Джереми уже думал, что спектакль разыгран достойный, куда уж дальше.  
Себастьян был завернут в пушистый плед и лежал, свернувшись в позу эмбриона на полу рядом с кроватью. Его потряхивало, и Джереми упал перед ним на колени, заглядывая в лицо. У президента были опухшие покрасневшие глаза, но руки - белые и холодные, он громко дышал, как будто не хватало воздуха, как будто он не мог вздохнуть. Джереми не был врачом, он не знал, что делать с Монро в таком состоянии, поэтому сделал то, что было в его силах: состроил глупое лицо, которое обычно срабатывало на всех и заставляло улыбнутся, и философски произнес:  
\- Вы, мой президент, простудитесь, дует.  
Басс слабо отреагировал, приподнявшись на локте. Это уже была реакция, и Джереми, чувствуя в движениях Монро настороженность, помог ему подняться с пола, крепко удерживая за локоть.  
Джереми понимал, что увидел что-то, что не должен был видеть. Нельзя людям видеть своих героев разбитыми. Не то, чтобы он раньше никогда не видел Басса расстроенным, потерянным или озлобленным, но раньше никогда не было так страшно, раньше Монро не переставал спать, есть и разговаривать. Как будто бы он враз стал весь черно-белый, даже пронзительно-синие глаза на фоне залитых кровью белков, казалось, потухли. Джереми делал все, чтобы не отходить от президента и на шаг, но ему все-таки потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы убедить Себастьяна в том, что он не собирается убивать его во сне - и еще несколько часов, чтобы заставить его закрыть глаза и уснуть более, чем на короткие и нервные полчаса дремы. Джереми рассеянно перебирал вздыбленные сальные кудри пальцами, думая только о том, что Майлзу глотку разорвать надо за такое. Во сне Басс ворочался, и на ресницах у него то и дело выступали слезы, и неотрывно сидевший на краю кровати Бейкер, почему-то смущаясь, вытирал их краем посеревшего пододеяльника.  
Еще через несколько дней, президент начал есть - крошечными порциями, и только после того, как кто-нибудь - Джереми - в его присутствии попробует из принесенной тарелки. В голове у Джереми то и дело всплывали воспоминания из университетского курса истории, и он часто отмахивался от неприятного чувства де жа вю, все-таки, диктатор-параноик - это безумный штамп, а Себастьян никогда не был банален.  
Басса все еще трясло время от времени, без видимой на то причины, он закрывался моментально, взгляд у него стекленел и как будто обращался куда-то внутрь его самого, он застывал на месте, даже если в этот момент собирался что-нибудь съесть, рука так и замирала в движении. Монро собирался тут же, делая вид, что никакого промедления не было, но есть переставал и обращать внимания на Джереми - тоже. Он никак не комментировал свои мысли или чувства (как будто бы он когда-то это делал), и замешательство в Бейкере укреплялось все больше. И хотя в глаза Басса понемногу возвращался свет, Джереми старался не отходить от него ни на шаг, не столько из-за страха, что он сделает какую-нибудь феерическую глупость (а, стоит признать, мысль такая то и дело возникала), сколько потому, что сам не хотел находится один.  
Джереми сложно переносил тупую тянущую боль в груди, хотя и понимал, что не имеет на нее права - он знал Майлза всего каких-то девять? десять? лет, а Басс знал его всю жизнь. Они были семьей, братьями, а Джереми - а что Джереми? Так, подобранная по дороге собака, домашнее животное, чтобы было меньше поводов ругаться. Всегда именно это было удивительно точным отражением их отношений с Джереми - они приплетали его во все свои ссоры, особенно первое время, когда оба не совсем еще понимали, зачем взяли с собой этого большого, но совершенно неприспособленного парня.  
\- Штраузер пока следит за гарнизоном, Том как обычно работает над разведкой, - будничным тоном докладывал Джереми, глядя на опускающееся на лагерь солнце из окна. Себастьян сидел в кровати, руки на одеяле, склонив голову на бок.  
\- Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? - спросил он. Джереми обернулся.  
С одной стороны, он был рад получить хоть какую-то реакцию. Басс почти не говорил с ним с тех пор, как вообще подпустил к себе, да, собственно говоря, он ни с кем не разговаривал, все время находясь за закрытыми дверьми спальни, но Джереми казалось нужным, необходимым, правильным вести себя так, как будто бы ничего не случилось. Поддерживать видимость нормальности всегда легче. Тем более, что Джереми был уверен, что рано или поздно, Себастьян поверит в то, что все и впрямь нормально.  
\- Вы, сэр, президент, и моя обязанность - докладывать вам о происходящем, сэр, - Джереми по привычке вытянулся всем телом, расправил плечи, взгляд строго над макушкой Басса - втайне он надеялся, что это возымеет хоть какой-то эффект. Несмотря на их долгую дружбу, которая вообще-то и впрямь была больше похожа на отношения хозяина и домашнего любимца, Джереми видел необходимость в сохранении субординации. Он мог вытирать слезы Басса, но это не делало его ближе, не избавляло от его ранга.  
Джереми не переставал думать о том, что Монро спит с револьвером под подушкой и может застрелить его во сне, если тот слишком громко хлопнет дверью, например.  
Вместо ответа Басс махнул рукой, отвернувшись. Джереми выдохнул, ссутулившись. Возможно, он сказал что-то не то. Сложно было понять, когда Себастьяну нужен друг, а когда - беспрекословно выполняющий его команды лейтенант.  
\- Ладно, поговори со мной, - как можно более буднично и ненавязчиво произнес Джереми, подходя ближе и садясь на край кровати почти не дожидаясь разрешения - он двигался моментально, как только приглашающе распростертая ладонь была сдвинута к краю.  
\- Поговорить... - у Басса был сиплый голос, и звучал он так, как будто у предложения должно быть продолжение, но он замолчал, осторожно привалившись плечом к плечу Джереми, который успел удобнее устроиться в множестве подушек в изголовье, чтобы повторять позу президента.  
И тут - Джереми не был уверен в том, что правильно все понял, но до него, кажется, начало доходить, чего банально не доставало Бассу в эти недели. Он смутился, потому что не каждый день приходилось делать такие жесты, и даже более того - далеко не каждый день это приходилось делать с человеком, который мог застрелить его раньше, чем он завершил движение. Но Джереми все же сделал это, закинул руку вокруг плеч Себастьяна, слегка прижимая к себе, и даже понял, что остался жив.  
Он думал об этом позже, - почему президент не выхватил пистолет сразу, - когда неловко, смущенно целовал его шею, придавливал к кровати своим весом, как с женщиной, и Басс пытался отбиться, перевернутся на живот, но Джереми каким-то шестым чувством знал, что так будет только еще хуже. Когда он медленно входил в Себастьяна, он вдруг задумался, что никогда не был геем, и вообще не помнил за собой интереса к мужчинам, и почему у него все это получается, почему у него стоит - поток вопросов сам собой нахлынул на Джереми, когда Басс закусил губу и закрыл глаза руками, а Джереми сжал его член в своей ладони и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
Простая механика, ничего личного, секс; Себастьяну Монро не отказывают.  
Возможно, Джереми пытался убедить себя в том, что ничего страшного не произошло. Его это ошеломило и выбило воздух из легких, и на протяжении какого-то времени он тупо смотрел на то, как капли пота стекают по плечу Басса. Постепенно возвращались все остальные мысли.  
Лучше не придумаешь, просто класс, думал Джереми, глядя в потрескавшийся потолок над кроватью президента. Было немного страшно, хотя и не так страшно, как если бы в его лоб сейчас смотрело дуло пистолета. Себастьян лежал на боку, завернувшись в одеяло, и Джереми бы понял, если бы он дал ему в морду, засадил пулю между глаз, отправил в Калифорнию - словом, все, что угодно, кроме этого предательского, глупого молчания.  
Джереми поднялся с кровати, когда дыхание Басса выровнялось совсем, и он понимал, что Монро мог его обмануть, но так было - проще. Только когда за ним закрылась дверь, Бейкер понял, что, возможно, совершил самую большую глупость в своей жизни, хотя еще секунду назад эту строчку в его списке был секс с президентом. Как только тебе в голову-то пришло оставить спящего Басса одного, зло подумал он, решив, что и вернутся уже не может. Джереми обессилено прислонился к стене и сполз по ней на пол, выдыхая все свое разочарование и усталость. Если караульные о чем-то и подумали, то высказывать это в присутствии капитана не стали.  
Чем дольше он сидел на полу у двери в покои Себастьяна, тем больше он понимал, что, возможно, только что всадил пропитанный лимонным соком нож в начавшую заживать рану. И если Майлза Басс хотел убить, то какие перспективы у Джереми?..  
На следующее утро президент устроил разнос подчиненным, первый раз за долгие дни выбравшись из постели и облачившись в форму. Он высказывал все, и расстрелял троих, не поморщившись. Никто не удостоился доброго слова, если они вообще когда-либо слышали их от Себастьяна. Джереми пытался не смотреть на Басса вообще, держа взгляд на крошечной кованой ручке оконной рамы. Он усиленно думал о том, что следующая пуля скорее всего без объяснения причин полетит в его голову.  
Когда Штраузер как бы между прочим наклонился к нему, и прошептал:  
Похоже, у тебя и правда волшебное прикосновение, - Джереми дернулся, потому что Уилл иногда выглядел как маньяк-убийца, а иногда как будто бы просвечивал тебя насквозь, зная каждый маленький грязный секрет, и Бейкер был слишком погружен в размышления и сожаления, что запоздало понял, что сдержаться не смог.  
Басс зыркнул на переговаривающихся капитанов с ненавистью, и Джереми знал, что все заслужил. Хотя, стоило признать, что перемена в президенте была разительная. Он все еще выглядел как тень самого себя, но раздавая приказы и стреляя в неугодных - Джереми видел в этом прогресс, и был рад наконец-то увидеть Монро, который снова занял свой трон.  
Басс всегда был жесток и слишком импульсивен, произошедшее с Майлзом все же довело его до грани. Сложно было не заметить, что он выглядел куда более удовлетворенным с трупами у его ног, чем без них. Органично он смотрелся - и это пугало. Он смотрел на собравшихся волком, как будто бы ждал, что кто-то из них осмелится произнести очевидное.  
\- Все вон, - процедил президент, когда тишина стала давить. - Бейкер.  
Джереми запнулся на первом же шаге, но не упал, вытянувшись обратно в струну так, что свело между лопатками, пока остальные покидали помещение. Через несколько минут шуршания формы и стука сапогов, в кабинете, кроме него и Басса оставалось еще человек пять охраны.  
\- Все - вон, - ледяным голосом, очень тихо повторил президент, и охрану сдуло как ветром. Джереми поежился, подняв взгляд на Себастьна.  
Монро выглядел уставшим больше, чем когда он лежал в кровати, затянутый в траурный черный цвет с головы до ног, форма как будто бы вытягивала из него цвета, с плохо прилизанными кудрявыми волосами, и Джереми мог только отвернуться, смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Басса, и в душе он был уже готов услышать тяжелое клацанье револьвера, тут же ловя себя на мысли, что он стал слишком много думать о смерти, особенно от руки президента, и, наверное, потому, что он ее заслуживал, подспудно с каждым днем все сильнее ощущая собственную вину в предательстве Майлза, как будто бы плохо выполнял свою функции. Не говоря уже о его позорном проколе… с другой стороны, себя он винить в этом не мог - слишком уж неожиданным было произошедшее.  
\- Бейкер, - повторил президент после некоторого неудобного молчания. Джереми не шелохнулся, не зная, нужно ли ему говорить и если да, то что именно.  
\- Джереми.  
Он дернулся, потому что Басс слишком давно не называл его по имени, его вообще никто не называл по имени последние лет десять, кроме, разве что Майлза, но сейчас это больная мозоль, на которую не стоит лишний раз наступать.  
\- Разрешите говорить? - не добавляя необходимого «свободно» спросил Джереми.  
Где-то в середине молчания он решил, что раз у него хватило яиц переспать с президентом, хватало смелости все эти годы подходить к нему ближе, чем все остальные, и раз он до сих пор остался жив - молчать было бы преступлением по отношению к самому себе. Тем более, что Джереми всегда был разговорчивым, он мог трепаться без умолку, из-за чего Себастьян в первые полгода их знакомства постоянно был на взводе. Это уже потом они вдвоем - Басс и Майлз поняли, что нервная, возбужденная или не имеющая повода болтовня Бейкера расслабляет их лучше, чем алкоголь и спокойный, хотя и посменный сон.  
Себастьян кивнул, устало опускаясь за свой стол, на котором в его отсутствие выросла горка бумажек и посланий от разведчиков.  
\- Что мы… что мне делать с этим? - Джереми развел руками, как бы пытаясь объять это мифическое все. Конечно же, Монро не был дураком, должен был понимать, о чем идет речь. - Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Потому что, честно говоря, я не все понимаю, а я ведь смышленый. И я… совершил ошибку. Возможно, чуть больше, чем одну, и я...  
Джереми наблюдал за реакцией Басса, ему было важно увидеть, что его слова достигли президента, что он мог продолжить. Монро слабо кивнул, и слабость эта то ли была физической от его постоянного недосыпа и голода, то ли возвращались понемногу его диктаторские замашки, когда он в настроении, чтобы подчиненные понимали его с полувздоха.  
\- Я понимаю, что происходит, - Джереми решил не углубляться в философские и явно лишние в данном контексте «тебе больно», «Майлз нас предал», - с тобой, с республикой. Но я не понимаю, как… как я должен себя вести. Ты - президент, ты должен им быть, но ты и мой друг тоже, мой старейший друг, если на то пошло. Ничего не должно было измениться, но мы же оба понимаем, что уже изменилось. И я сейчас не говорю о… других вещах, только ты и я. Потому что я все еще жив, потому что я хочу оставаться в таком же состоянии, потому что я хочу понять, - Джереми запнулся, не зная, как в одно емкое предложение вложить все то, что он не понимал. То есть, ничего.  
\- Договаривай, - тихо проговорил Себастьян, поднимая на него синие, блестящие глаза. Джереми развел руками - он не знал, что еще сказать, потому что мысли упорно не формировались в какую-то единую историю.  
Как сказать своему старейшему другу, что ты - идиот и ты облажался? И что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым за все, что произошло, даже за то, что не имеет к тебе отношения? И что ты сделаешь все, все что он скажет - прыгнешь с моста, достанешь луну с неба, но ты не можешь повернуть время вспять.  
Басс выдохнул, и Джереми решил, что тот либо над ним издевался, либо находился сам в таком же замешательстве. И хотя второе было вполне логичным, похожим на правду вариантом, верилось в это с трудом. У Бейкера в голове была этакая картина мира по Себастьяну Монро, когда на первом и втором месте у него стоял Майлз, на третьем - республика, и на четвертом - все остальные. И оперировал Басс только и исключительно в этих координатах. Сейчас же, из его вселенной были удалены первые две строчки, самые главные, по которым, в сущности, только и проходила его жизнь, и все остальное - все остальные резко потеряли значение. Джереми было не сложно представить, как тяжело Бассу ориентироваться в пространстве сейчас.  
\- Ладно, - в итоге сказал Себастьян, хотя подводить итог было нечему. Джереми чувствовал себя идиотом, не первый раз, надо заметить.  
\- Прости меня, - выдохнув, сказал он. Басс удивленно посмотрел на него, - и сейчас я говорю уже обо всем, включая, м-м, все. Я не должен был… ничего, не должен был ничего делать.  
Джереми был удивлен, как это ему удалось сказать всю фразу весомо, с чувством, не запинаясь. И, похоже, это произвело какое-то впечатление на Басса, потому что он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но выглядел потерянным, и совсем немного - как большой оставленный в одиночестве посреди большого города ребенок.  
Все в порядке, - с явным сомнением в голосе произнес Себастьян, и Джереми как будто бы отпустило, он впервые перестал думать о воображаемом пистолете, приставленном к его лбу. Какое к черту в порядке, подумал Бейкер, но и впрямь впервые за долгое время пружина, которую из себя представлял Себастьян Монро как будто бы немного разжалась. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в воздухе, и это было отлично, хотя и не совсем понятное ощущение. Джереми не смог сдержать короткую улыбку, понимая, что скорее всего выглядит как полный придурок.  
\- Берешь бразды правления обратно в свои руки? - усмехнулся Бейкер, чтобы как-то сгладить впечатление от глупой улыбки. - Если ты не заметил, тут желающий целая очередь уже выстроилась… перехватить флаг.  
Пусть это была не самая удачная вещь, чтобы говорить Бассу, но Джереми твердо решил, что раз он смог встать с постели, надеть форму и напомнить всем расслабившимся, что здесь все еще - Республика Монро, и он все еще Президент Монро, то и незачем относится к нему как к фарфоровой статуэтке, как бы похож на таковую он не был. Себастьян был выкован из стали, а не из керамики, закаленный в боях и черт знает, как еще, глупая шутка не станет для него трагедией.  
Джереми верил в такого Монро, знал, что никакого другого не существует. И еще более твердо он был уверен в том, что Себастьян (а в свою очередь и сам Бейкер) делают правильное дело.  
Что не помешало Джереми уже привычно оказаться вечером возле дверей в президентские покои с бутылкой хорошего виски, добытого в одном из недавних рейдов. Они давно не видели уже старого-доброго Джонни, а поводов пригласить его к столу было слишком много, и Бейкер праведно решил, что откладывать в долгий ящик нет смысла. Если бы его попросили признаться честно, он бы сказал, что просто искал подходящий повод нормально напиться. Единственное, в чем он не был уверен - правильно ли было бы напиваться вместе с Монро.  
Басс сидел на краю кровати, наполовину расстегнутая рубашка, босые ноги, бессмысленно смотрел в окно, за которым правда уже была абсолютная ночная темнота. Джереми вздохнул и запоздало постучался в открытую дверь, Монро кивнул, разрешая войти.  
\- Я пришел не с пустыми руками, а с лучшим другом, - объявил Бейкер, на что Басс отреагировал плохо изображенным интересом в глазах. Джереми хотелось влепить ему пощечину и, срывая голос, закричать. - Джонни никогда еще меня не подводил, и он… вроде как припасен для особого случая был, но… сам знаешь, только бы повод найти. - - Давай выпьем за то, чтобы это была не последняя бутылка доброго друга в нашей жизни.  
Басс слабо улыбнулся, и Джереми почувствовал знакомое тепло относительного спокойствия в груди. Это было непривычно, потому что последний раз так спокойно было, когда Майлз стоял рядом и метафорически держал его за руку, как компас, показывающий, куда идти. Джереми не стал дожидаться особого приглашения и сел на край кровати рядом с Монро, плечо к плечу, их колени едва соприкасались. Тут Бейкер был уверен - Басс всегда знал, как бесцеремонно и как много места сразу занимает Джереми, не спрашивая разрешения, он всегда бы эдаким медведем. Он с шумом отвернул жестяную крышку на бутылке и протянул ее Монро.  
Тот сделал большой глоток и улыбнулся уже чуть увереннее. Джереми постарался спрятать ухмылку. Старик Джонни никогда не подводил. Правда, это значило, что напоить Монро нужно до такого состояния, чтобы он начал говорить - Бейкер давно это выучил, Басс не может разговаривать на трезвую голову, все рационализирует и переваривает, но если напьется, то эмоции польются из него в самых неожиданных формах.  
Если бы у них было электричество, то они точно не пили бы в тишине, а слушали старый-добрый рок, который в свое время Джереми так любил. Он и сейчас мог наизусть процитировать почти все тексты Guns’N’Roses и AC/DC, хотя не был уверен, что Монро бы оценил. С другой стороны, не мог не оценить - это же классика.  
И да, это отвратительная идея, и Джереми даже еще наполовину не пьян достаточно для того, чтобы превратится в чертово караоке, но он смотрит на то, как жадно Басс пьет виски и не может сдержаться:  
\- ...Заставлял меня бороться за воздух, говорил мне прийти, и я уже был там, - выдохнул он машинально измененную строчку из You Shock Me All Night Long, и Себастьян посмотрел на него пристально, долго и непонимающе. Протянул бутылку - Джереми благодарно покачал головой, отхлебывая из горла столько, сколько он не может сразу проглотить. Он точно знал, что это была сама дурацкая фраза, которую он вообще когда-либо говорил живому человеку. Впрочем, он был уверен, что и мертвым не говорил такой чуши. Но Бассу, кажется, понравилось, потому что он как-то размяк сразу, слегка привалившись к плечу Джереми.  
Бейкер напрягся: он не был готов к… чему бы то ни было. Ему не хватало продуманности происходящего, понимания, направления движения, и да, он подспудно ждал, что Себастьян скажет что-нибудь. Озвучит диспозицию. Басс отнял у него бутылку и выпил еще.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он. Джереми развел руками, мол, не за что. Басс никогда не благодарил, и поэтому слово «спасибо» из его уст означало так много сразу - не обязательно благодарность. В этой фразе: «ты не оставил меня» - утверждение, «почему он ушел?» - вопрос, «я должен что-то делать дальше» - рассуждение.  
\- Старина Джонни… черт, мне кажется, я разговариваю с ним как с живым человеком, - хохотнул Бейкер, зная, что именно так все и было.  
\- Хороший слушатель? - тихо поинтересовался Басс, и Джереми уловил крошечный надлом в его голосе, привычная хрипотца как будто была пронизана битым стеклом. Когда у Бейкера была электрогитара в четырнадцать, она звучала именно так. - Все, что у меня оставалось, он… теперь у меня уже ничего нет, - в итоге закончил какой-то внутренний монолог Себастьян.  
Джереми не был уверен, что сейчас должен что-то сказать. В ночном воздухе стрекотали цикады, у него в голове играл рок, и ему физически было больно видеть Себастьяна таким. Он отхлебнул еще из бутылки, у виски был сухой и насыщенный вкус, непередаваемо уникальный, после стольких лет экономии на напитке. Басс мял в руках собственную рубашку, и…  
\- Что я могу сделать? Что ты скажешь, что захочешь, - не выдержал Джереми. Он про себя уже вроде как знал ответ, но все равно не ожидал услышать то, что услышал:  
\- Не убивай его, когда найдешь, - совсем хрипом произнес Басс. Он отвернулся, но Бейкер уже успел увидеть в его глазах отблеск слез.  
В этом вся проблема Себастьяна, подумал Джереми, но ничего не сказал, коротко кивнув. Как бы странно это ни было - он не хотел убивать Майлза, у него за все эти дни после предательства, после побега в ночи ни разу не возникло такой мысли. Злость на него прошла как-то сама собой, быстро и безболезненно, а может быть, он был слишком занят, переживая за погруженного в страдания - нет, как стало теперь понятно, - в скорбь по Майлзу Басса, что тоже давало интересную почву для рассуждения. Джереми хотя и фанатично соблюдал все ранги и субординацию не превратился в солдата до мозга костей, он любил думать и иногда это ему мешало.  
Похоже, они не собирались разговаривать о сексе.  
С одной стороны - Джереми задумчиво покрутил в руках полупустую бутылку, пока ее не отнял Басс, - и говорить-то было не о чем. С другой - он всегда был уверен, что здесь зарыта какая-то собака в отношениях Монро и Майлза, и не обязательно все было так буквально и физически, никто же не спорил, никому даже в голову не приходило думать иначе о том, что Басс расцветал в его присутствии, и что любил его без памяти во всех смыслах этого слова. Джереми даже иногда завидовал им обоим: его никогда никто так не любил, кроме, наверное, родителей, и сам он никогда не испытывал таких же чувств.  
\- Я хочу спросить, - неуверенно начал Бейкер, - но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты пообещал не убивать меня за вопрос.  
Басс усмехнулся, смахивая с глаз выступившие слезы. Он выглядел одновременно как побитый щенок и как шкодливый подросток - как будто каждая мышца его лица работала отдельно от других и имела свое собственное настроение.  
\- Не спрашивай, Джереми, - все же сказал Монро, враз посерьезнев, - потому что я… не смогу ответить. Я не знаю. И поверь, для меня это - последнее, о чем я мог бы подумать… раньше.  
А вот это уже странно не было. Джереми удивительно точно понимал деление их жизней на до и после, и чертов Майлз Мэтисон прочертил эту грань. Успокаивало только то, что не один Бейкер был в замешательстве относительно изменения в их отношениях, и, пожалуй, его решение ничего с этим не делать, принятое спонтанно и скорее всего под воздействием старины Джонни, было лучшей стратегией. Зачем решать проблему, когда можно сделать вид, что ее просто нет?..  
Проснулся Джереми от того, что ему было трудно дышать, и еще от того, что в глаза светило солнце. У него раскалывалась голова и, когда он попробовал перевернутся на спину, необъяснимая тяжесть внезапно оказалась мертвой хваткой президента Монро, который притиснул Джереми к себе за талию и отпускать не намеревался явно. Бейкер поерзал, устраиваясь так, чтобы солнечный свет не слепил глаза, оценивая происходящее и пытаясь выстроить хоть какую-то картину мира.  
Он был одет, и лежал на боку, на кровати, кстати сказать, очень мягкой, во рту был горький привкус вчерашней выпивки, и пока он не двигался, в голове было звеняще пусто. Басс за его спиной недовольно засопел, видимо, просыпаясь. Ну и надрались же они вчера, подумал Джереми, не задумываясь больше ни о чем. В какой-то момент он вообще принял решение не задумываться, хотя и не мог вспомнить, когда именно это произошло.. Себастьян посопел еще, сминая ладонью рубашку на животе у Бейкера, и Джереми отстраненно подумал, что это было бы очень мило, если бы не их отношения. Их отсутствующие отношения, их расстановка сил.  
Басс за его спиной застыл, а, значит, проснулся. Он медленно разжал руки, и Джереми воспользовался моментом, чтобы перевернутся на спину и скосить взгляд на Монро. Тот выглядел разочарованным и расстроенным, в глазах застывшее какое-то странное выражение смешанного презрения, ненависти и благодарности. Удивительное сочетание.  
\- Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? - неожиданно сам для себя спросил Джереми. Ему казалось, что в данной ситуации это лучшее, что можно предложить Бассу. Может, этого идиота наконец-то отпустит.  
Монро вздохнул, тоже перекатываясь на спину, уставившись в потолок.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил он, - но спасибо.  
Ты будешь в порядке? - спросил Джереми, сожалея о словах сразу после того, как они покинули его рот. Он отвесил себе внутреннюю оплеуху.  
Вместо ответа Басс слабо закивал.  
Они лежали на кровати, смотря на то, как по растрескавшемуся потолку ползут лучи утреннего солнца, и Джереми думал о том, что на самом деле Майлз был переоценен и не понимал этого, и поэтому боль обоюдоострая. Басс думал о том, что если бы ему не нужно было управлять миром, он бы остался в этой постели навсегда - пусть даже и с Джереми под боком, который отлично отвлекал от происходящего где-то за пределами этого небольшого пространства между ними.  
Но Республика не будет управлять сама собой, и в результате всего произошедшего желающих что-то с этим сделать становилось все больше, Себастьян это точно знал. Что он знал еще лучше - с уходом Майлза в нем что-то сломалось окончательно, что-то, что он уже никогда не вернет. Он один, остался один, и это уже не изменится.  
\- Кофе? - предложил Басс, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Да, - ответил Джереми, поднимаясь с кровати. Он все еще знал, когда предложение - это приказ.


End file.
